


Necking

by saintvic



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard loved Jim's neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necking

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as comment fic for the livejournal community jim_and_bones. 
> 
> Updated to change the title only and nothing else. I just really hated the original title. Thanks to drayce for the idea.

Leonard loved Jim's neck.

He loved the way he could trace the tendons with his tongue, making Jim breathe more heavily as moved leisurely from the bottom of his neck to the top.

He loved watching when Jim gave him a blow job. Loved being able to run his fingers up Jim's neck as Jim teased and swallowed and sucked and worked to make Leonard fall apart and come as quickly as possible.

He loved the way he could bite lightly at the juncture between neck and shoulder and cause a hitch in Jim's breath every time. And the way a sharper bite would make the other man moan.

He loved that wrapping his arm tightly round Jim's neck when they were pressed together, his chest against Jim's back, them both moving frantically towards completion, would make Jim move more desperately, arousal spiralling higher and overwhelming every single sense.

He loved that Jim wanted Leonard to leave marks on his neck; loved that Jim would beg him to leave a hickey where everyone could see it. It didn't matter whether he obliged or not, the fact Jim wanted him to do it was everything.

Oh yes, Leonard loved Jim's neck.


End file.
